Dimensional Warriors
by warehouse
Summary: AU. In a dimension where the whole universe is in danger. If this warrior succeeds in taking over this dimension then nothing will stop him from taking over others. Vegeta is kidnapped by a creature. The creature plans to train Vegeta to defeat this n


AU. In a dimension where the whole universe is in danger. If this warrior succeeds in taking over this dimension then nothing will stop him from taking over others. Vegeta is kidnapped by a creature. The creature plans to train Vegeta to defeat this new threat. Will he become strong enough to overcome this new opponent? 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I wish I did.

****

Dimensional Warriors

Chapter 1

"Ahhhhh!! Woman! Don't you ever shut up?! Vegeta yelled at his wife. "Why didn't you tell me about this? " Bulma was angry at him for forgetting their anniversary. 

"I shouldn't have to remind you! You should have remembered anyway! It's not like you have anything else on your mind besides training." Bulma said angrily. Vegeta stormed out of the room not wanting to hear any more of his wives insults. He flew in the air and headed toward Goku's house. This way he knew that Bulma couldn't find him.

"Darn woman. I don't know why it is so important anyway. It comes around every year. Wouldn't it get old after the first two years?" he thought to himself. 

Suddenly Vegeta could feel that the air around him was getting thicker. He looked behind him to make sure that no one was behind him playing a trick on him. When he saw that no one was there he turned back around to see that he flew straight into a warp-hole. He tried to fly out of it as fast as it could, but it seemed that it grabbed him by the ankles to drag him in. 

***

Vegeta awoke in a dark, but somewhat warm place. He immediately put his hand to his throbbing head. 

"Whatever that thing was, it sure left one heck of a hangover" he thought to himself. 

"Hey there little man." It was a man's voice, a weak sounding man. "So nice of you to fall in here like that! It was an annoying sounding man. 

"Where am I? King Kai's? The jokes are bad enough" he said. 

"I pride myself on my sense of humor. You know, if you saiyans had a better sense of humor, more of you would probably still be alive" the man said.

"I suggest you shut your mouth before something clogs it" the saiyan said.

"What? There aren't any buts out her" the man joked.

"Possibly my fist, and then my foot up your ass!" Vegeat said angrily.

"Idle threats are of no concern to me. Go ahead and try it." Vegeta got up, and then let a fist fly at the man's blue face, and on that shiny, bald head of his. When he felt it connect, he looked back up at his target, but then saw that he was blocking it with his index finger. "Would you care to try again? It is getting pretty boring just holding your hand" the man said.

"Grrrrr." Vegeta used his free hand to form a ball of energy, and then flung it right into his opponent's face. To his surprise again, the other hand blocked that as well. "Feh, I haven't even gone Super Saiyan yet. You're just lucky now." He leaps back a good thirty feet and pulled his clenched fists to his sides. He was grinning evilly as he powered up, quickly a golden aura surrounded him, and his hair turned yellow. "Well, I think you've proven yourself of a beating from me in Super Saiyan level two. GAAAAHHH!" the golden aura grew brighter, and his hair grew spikier.

"Hmm. So you continue to train. Good, that'll make this much easier. Now, go to level three" the man said. 

"WHAT?! You're asking me to go to level three?" Vegeta asked.

"I know you heard me, go level three. I need you to be there so this can work." he said.

"Level two is sufficient enough to take you down. LIKE THIS!" he charged at the man again, but when he arrived at his destination, there was no one there.

"Yoo hoo." Vegeta looked over his head, and then was hit in the face by a black boot. This knocked him down, and almost out cold. "Your see, you'll need to go level three. " He looked down, but just saw him staring up angrily. 'Oh, no. Don't tell me.. you haven't gone Super Saiyan three yet? Oh, great just my luck I sure know how to pick them." the strange man said.

"Why does it matter?" Vegeta picked himself up, and then almost fell back don again. "Come on. You gonna finish me off, or let me get more powerful and kick the crap out of you?"

"I'm thinking about finishing you off because you're such a little prick. Maybe I should've picked that other guy, Goku."

"What would you want Kakarott for? And just who are you anyway. How did I get here. Am I in hell?"

"Try asking things one at a time. I don't really want this Kakarott guy, my name come last, I teleported you here, and this isn't hell. My name is Othello. My parents named me after their favorite play by William Shakespeare. I am currently over five hundred years old, and I am a human from another universe."

"How the heck are you a human? You're a short, blue, bald bastard."

"Well, I did say I was from another universe. Think about that? Anyway, I'm here to help your dimension out."

"You're crazy. I don't believe in alternate dimensions or any of that crap."

"You don't have to believe it, you just have to cooperate."

"I don't have to do anything. I don't owe you anything."

"You don't owe me anything, but you owe something to this entire universe. You've killed so many people, destroyed so many races. It's time to try defending them all."

"From what? We're the strongest group of warriors there are. We've defeated Buu, Freeza, Cell, all of them."

"Like you just said, in this universe. Didn't you ever think about other dimensions? When that Trunks kid came back in time, he created this universe you live in. He still lives in a dimension where most everyone is dead." Vegeta looked at him, intrigued by his knowledge of his life. "That's right Vegeta, I know everything about you. I'm a good boy and do my research. Listen, I'm sort of a cross dimensional Hamburger Helper. A while ago, I came across a race that could create portals between dimensions. I helped them out, and they gave me their technology. I started to leap between dimensions and help out any of them that I though needed any. I've done this for hundreds of years now, and will continue to do this for all eternity perhaps."

"Eternity? Interesting story, but I don't buy it."

"That's right. I used our dimensions to wish myself eternal life, except for the facet that I can die in battle. That was the catch. Carrying on, I went back to my Home dimension and overheard the news. I came here because you really are gonna need the help I'm offering."

"Help? Somebody wants to challenge us, they'll just have to die like our past enemies.''

"Yes, abut you'll need my help to be able to do that."

"So, you're gonna help us beat this guy?"

"Yes, I was thinking of something else as well. I'm gonna train you, I need to get you to Super Saiyan Level four. Now you know why I was disappointed that you haven't reached level three yet."

"So, you're gonna train me. Well, I can't see any harm in that after seeing how strong you are. But, level four? Does that even exist?"

"Yes. The Vegeta in my dimension has reached it, so I think that you can too. There is a great evil coming here, and you'll have to be ready to face it. I need to concentrate on you and only you. We only have a year in which to prepare so time isn't on our side.


End file.
